fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Army
The Army of the United Earth Federation or commonly known as the United Earth Army (UEA) is the land warfare service of the United Earth Armed Forces. The United Earth Army has its roots in the U.S. Army, Russian Ground Forces, British Army, and the JGSDF. Mission The mission of the United Earth Army is: * the defence of the earth and its colonies from ground-based threats. * the protection and security of civilians. * the security of occupied land. * upholding federal policies. Additional tasks include: * the development of military theory and practice. * the improvement of operational and combat training. History Main article: History of the United Earth Army Structure Main article: Structure of the United Earth Army The president is Commander-in-Chief of the Army. The Ministry of Defence handles the day-to-day activities of the United Earth Army through the Army Commission. The head of the Army is the Chief of the Army Staff Brach services and commands Branch services are branches of the United Earth Army that are functional areas where individuals are given specific tasks. Branch services include infantry, armoured, artillery, airborne, support troops (reconnaissance, signal, engineer, medical, judge advocate, chaplain, nuclear, radio-electronic, biological and chemical protection, logistics, aviation and transport), military police, special weapons, and special forces. Service branches Major commands Service commands Air Assault Forces Main article: United Earth Air Assault Forces Personnel In 2495, the estimated size of the army was _ personnel, with volunteers being _ and _ conscripts. The numbers of officers are estimated to be around _ to _. Ranks Main Article: Ranks of the United Earth Army The ranks of the United Earth Army were borrowed from NATO member armies with some minor changes. Most rank names depend on the language. Training Army training consists of two categories: basic and specialities training. Basic training lasts 20 weeks and is followed by 15 weeks of specialities training. Conscripts and volunteers are given equal training and treatment. Officers usually have 4 years of training, 2 years if they were recruited from enlisted personnel. Equipment Main article: Equipment of the United Earth Ground Forces The United Earth Army retains a large quantity of equipment and vehicles. There is also likely a large amount of older in storage. Many militia and insurgent groups often use older and captured equipment due to how the Armed Forces feel about sharing equipment. Uniforms Main article: Uniforms of the United Earth Army The Ground Personnel Battledress currently uses the FDP. Under the GPD is the Special Chainmail Suit, a semi-bullet proof vest used to resist knife attacks and low calibre bullets. The standard helmet is the MK.5 OX Helmet. The OX helmet is equipped with a built-in heads-up display, night-vision, thermal camera and a flashlight. The Bermuda Combat Armour is the standard body armour for troops. The BCA is a type of power armour with a non-newtonian fluid between two layers of steel plating and a shield generator. The shield can withstand mid to high calibre bullets until the shield is disabled through large amounts of kinetic energy or an explosive. Translations